Twilight Chatroom
by ErraticHeartbeat
Summary: HIATUS- When no longer on hiatus, it will be continued written by me, ErraticHeartbeat. UPDATE: Chapter 2
1. Cookies

My friend, LionandLamb4ever & Me, CherryBlossom654 made this story up together! Please check out her stories, thanks! Enjoy!!!!

Chapter 1: Cookies

Jacob- IllBeUrSpaceHeater

Rosalie- DontHateMeCuzImBeautiful

Bella- ClumsyBrunette

Esme- BreakSomething&IllBreakYou

Seth- IRunWithVamps

Jasper- EmotionalSergeant

Emmett- 2Sexy4MyShirt

Edward- I ClumsyBrunettes

Alice- Shopaholic

Sam- BlackWolf

Charlie- 1Fisherman

DontHateMeCuzImBeautiful has signed on

2Sexy4MyShirt has signed on

DontHateMeCuzImBeautiful: Hey monkey man

2Sexy4MyShirt: Hey baby

DontHateMeCuzImBeautiful: What's up?

2Sexy4MyShirt: If I could cry right now I would =(

DontHateMeCuzImBeautiful: Why? =(

2Sexy4MyShirt: You never bake me cookies!

DontHateMeCuzImBeautiful: Do you want me to bake you cookies?

2Sexy4MyShirt: Yes! But, that's not the point! I just want a kind gesture every now and then…

DontHateMeCuzImBeautiful: Okay I'm telling you I'll make you cookies =)

2Sexy4MyShirt: Ohh so now you wanna make me cookies?

DontHateMeCuzImBeautiful: Duh! You just said you wanted me to make you cookies!

2Sexy4MyShirt: I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do

DontHateMeCuzImBeautiful: I want to make you cookies

2Sexy4MyShirt: Are you sure?

DontHateMeCuzImBeautiful: Yes for the millionth time! :o

2Sexy4MyShirt: Okay. I would like chocolate chip, peanut butter, almond, sugar & coconut cookies!

DontHateMeCuzImBeautiful: I'm only making you one kind so choose wisely

2Sexy4MyShirt: If you loved me you wouldn't make me choose!

DontHateMeCuzImBeautiful: Well I guess I don't love you, do I?

2Sexy4MyShirt: You don't love me? :*(

DontHateMeCuzImBeautiful: Oh for haven sakes! Of course I love you, my big teddy bear! I want a hug =)

2Sexy4MyShirt: Aww, someone's getting all mushy on me. Soo you will make me cookies then?

DontHateMeCuzImBeautiful: Fine! God I'll make you two kinds of cookies. So just choose, please! For me?

2Sexy4MyShirt: I want three kinds!

DontHateMeCuzImBeautiful: No! Just two freaken kinds of cookies!

2Sexy4MyShirt: Please! I'll give you a big hug

DontHateMeCuzImBeautiful: I want more than a big hug!

2Sexy4MyShirt: Yes ma'm!

DontHateMeCuzImBeautiful: Lol. Fine you get your way! I gtg make you cookies. xoxo Love ya!

2Sexy4MyShirt: Love you sweet cheeks!

DontHateMeCuzImBeautiful has signed out

2Sexy4MyShirt has signed out

ClumsyBrunette has signed on

I ClumsyBrunettes has signed on

IllBeUrSpaceHeater has signed on

ClumsyBrunette: Guess what!!!

I ClusmyBrunettes: What?

IllBeUrSpaceHeater: What?

ClumsyBrunette: Something's really hot in my house

IllBeUrSpaceHeater: But I'm in La Push!

I ClumsyBrunettes: That's not what she was trying to say!

ClumsyBrunette: Actually…

I ClumsyBrunettes: What!!!!!

IllBeUrSpaceHeater: You know what we're talking about *wink*

I ClumsyBrunettes: No I don't know what you're talking about! Someone please tell me!

ClumsyBrunette: God! I made freaken cookies!

I ClumsyBrunettes: Oh okay… that's very good love!

IllBeUrSpaceHeater: I bet your cookies are real sweet =)

I ClumsyBrunettes: Don't even think about it! I will break your face if you say anything like that again! I promise!

ClumsyBrunette: Edward!

I ClumsyBrunettes: What, you know he was being rude

IllBeUrSpaceHeater: Was not!

I ClumsyBrunettes: Shut up mutt!

IllBeUrSpaceHeater: Shut up leech!

ClumsyBrunette: Both of you just shut up!

IllBeUrSpaceHeater: Sorry sexy thang

I ClumsyBrunettes: Go drink from a toilet dog! SORRY LOVE =)

ClumsyBrunette: Okay guys I'm outta here. I'm gonna go eat my yummy cookies. Bye Edward xoxo bye Jacob!

ClumsyBrunette has signed out

I ClumsyBrunettes: Bye love! *kiss*

IllBeUrSpaceHeater: *kiss* is that all you can do?

I ClumsyBrunettes: More than you can do

IllBeUrSpaceHeater: Oh yeah? At least I can keep her warm nite. All you can do is act like a freezer for her!

I ClumsyBrunettes: You better have a good hiding spot butt sniffer! At least I don't smell like a wet dog & we both know who she prefers to sleep with…

IllBeUrSpaceHeater: What go burn in hell leech! Bye!

I ClumsyBrunettes: God hump a leg mutt! Bye!

IllBeUrSpaceHeater: Okay. I'll go over Bella's house bye!

I ClumsyBrunettes has signed out

IllBeUrSpaceHeater has signed out

Please review! I hope everyone enjoyed it! Maybe we could get 10 reviews? Or close to it? Thanks it's very appreciated!!!


	2. Operation ATHOOE!

Chapter 2: ATHOOE

A/N: I am so sorry it took us so long to update! LionandLamb4ever, and I tried our best! Lol. Well enough with me talking, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Words to Know:

ATHOOE- Annoy the hell out of Edward

AASFBFFE- awesome amazing super fantastic best friends for eternity

Jacob- IllBeUrSpaceHeater

Rosalie- DontHateMeCuzImBeautiful

Bella- ClumsyBrunette

Esme- BreakSomething&IllBreakYou

Seth- IRunWithVamps

Jasper- EmotionalSergeant

Emmett- 2Sexy4MyShirt

Edward- I3ClumsyBrunettes

Alice- Shopaholic

Sam- BlackWolf

Charlie- Number1Fisherman

Shopaholic has signed on

ClumsyBrunette has signed on

Shopaholic: Eddie will be on in a few! Ready for operation ATHOOE?

ClumsyBrunette: Oh yeah! I'm so excited : ) Btw, you know he hates that name, right?

I3ClumsyBrunettes has signed on

I3ClumsyBrunettes : Yeah I so hate that name! What's operation ATHOOE?

Shopaholic: Can tell you! It's for AASFBFFE to know and you to never find out!

ClumsyBrunette: Eddie-poo! ;)

Shopaholic: S1 of ATHOOE has begun! =)

I3ClumsyBrunettes: Bella love, you know I don't like that name. What does ATHOOE mean?

ClumsyBrunette: Don't worry about it, Eddie.

I3ClumsyBrunettes: Didn't you just yell at Alice for call me Eddie? And yet here you are calling me that! *Rolls eyes*

Shopaholic: No! You're imagining things Eddie!

ClumsyBrunette: Yeah! What she said! Lol.

I3ClumsyBrunettes: JUST STOP CALLING ME THAT! *Growls*

Shopaholic: Ready for S2 of ATHOOE?

ClumsyBrunette: Yep! Tell me when you're ready Alice!

Shopaholic: You can start ; )

ClumsyBrunette: I kissed a…

I3ClumsyBrunettes: A what?

Shopaholic: A werewolf and I…

I3ClumsyBrunettes: You what! What have you two been doing? That I don't know about?

ClumsyBrunette: and I liked it! :P The taste of his…

I3ClumsyBrunettes: The taste of his what?! *Starts to get aggravated*

Shopaholic: hairy…

I3ClumsyBrunettes: Ewww! Hairy what?! Please don't tell me you're saying what I think you're saying! What are you saying! *Scrunches face in disgust*

ClumsyBrunette: LIPS! (God Eddie, you're such a perve!)

Shopaholic: ROFL

I3ClumsyBrunettes: Why are you kissing werewolf's hairy lips? *So confused*

Shopaholic: I kissed a werewolf just to…

I3ClumsyBrunettes: Alice! You too?! What about Jasper!!! Just to what?

ClumsyBrunette: Jeez, just to try it! (again, perve!)

I3ClumsyBrunettes: Bella? Why are you saying this? *Starts to get sad*

Shopaholic: Hope my…

ClumsyBrunette: Boyfriend don't mind it!!!

I3ClumsyBrunettes: Wait! Boyfriend! But, I'm you're husband!!!!

Shopaholic: It felt so wrong

ClumsyBrunette: It felt so right 3

Shopaholic: Don't mean I'm…

ClumsyBrunette: In love tonight

I3ClumsyBrunettes: I hope not!!! *angry*

Shopaholic: I kissed a werewolf and I liked it!

ClumsyBrunette: I LIKED IT!!!! : )

I3ClumsyBrunettes: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME!!!! ALICE? BELLA?

Shopaholic: Ready for S3?

ClumsyBrunette: Yuppers

TO BE CONTINUED….

A/N: Wooh! So how did everyone like it? Good, bad? We tried to make it as funny as humanly possible! So we hope it was funny! Hope everyone had a good Easter!


	3. Important! Please read :D

Hello everyone it's Samantha! I know this is an author's note, but it's very important!

So, as you all know this is created by my friend LionandLamb4ever and myself. Well, seeing as though summer's coming up we won't be able to update. We MIGHT keep doing this story, but I don't really know. Next year we're going into high school, and probably won't have any classes together to work on this. So, I don't know where that leaves us for this story. I'm so glad that you like this story so much (: It really makes me happy and I'm sure it makes LionandLamb4ever happy too! When I get further news I will make an author's note, but for now it's on hiatus.

-Samantha


End file.
